El Imperio del Crepusculo
by Lord AJ
Summary: La galaxia se ve sacudida cuando dos perversos seres deciden liberar el místico poder del Imperio del Crepúsculo, mientras que los héroes intentan a toda costa evitarlo a toda costa, aun si les llegara a costar la vida…o mas.
1. Prologo

**Prologo – El Principio del Fin**

La alarma resonaba por todo el lugar, y a tal punto y extremo, que, pareciera, estaba provocando que las paredes se sacudieran.

Dess Huno, un hombre de estatura normal, con pelo largo y barba desprolija y vestido con un atuendo grisaseo, abrio a gran velocidad la puerta del elebador manual y salio corriendo a traves del pasillo fortificado y antiguo, cuyas paredes eran de piedra. Corrio desesperado hasta llegar a una puerta metalica con una gran perilla giratoria. Comenzo a girar la rueda a gran velocidad, mientras que la alarma se intensificaba cada ves mas. Cada ves sonaba mas rapido, y ahora, la voz de la computadora se podia oir en todos lados.

La frase "Fatal Error: System Failure" comenzo a retumbar junto con la alarma, y eso puso a Dess mas nervioso. Claro que, la frase estaba dicha en Galactico Antiguo pues, la computadora habia sido construida entonces, pero la frase significaba "Error Fatal: Falla del Sistema"

-Vamos, basura incompetente, ¡Abrete! – Grito Dess mientras que terminaba de girar toda la perilla, y recien ahí, la puerta se abrio.

Entro a gran velocidad a la habitacion, que era bastante oscura y solo tenia inmensos paneles de computadora, que, en verdad eran todas partes de la misma. Habia solo un escritorio en el medio, con un monitor antiguo y un teclado algo arcaico.

La habitacion estaba temblando, o estaba empezando a hacerlo. Los lapices que estaban almasenados al lado del monitor en una taza se volcaron y corrieron hacia el piso, mientras Dess se acerco al monitor, quedando paralizado de horror.

En la pantalla ahora solo se leia la frase "System Failure", toda seguida, y ocupando todos los renglones y espacio de la pantalla.

El hombre tipeo a gran velocidad, plagado de nerviosismo y sin dejar de sudar, un par de codigos en la computadora pero esta no respondia, seguia mostrando una y otra ves el mensaje "System Failure".

Un foco de luz estallo sin previo aviso, mientras que un zumbido magnetico comenzaba a intensificarse y la habitacion temblaba cada ves mas. Los inmensos gabinetes de la computadora comenzaron a llorar chispas, mientras que algunos eran asesinados por explosiones.

-¡No! ¡No! – Grito Dess desesperado, sin saber que hacer. La Computadora se estaba destruyendo

Dess se levanto de su silla y corrio hacia una pequeña mesa donde estaba apoyada una impresora arcaica, con vario papel impreso. Rapidamente comenzo a hojear las hojas impresas, mientras que el monitor de la computadora comenzo a levitar y chocar contra las paredes, acompañado por la silla donde antes se habia sentado Dess y el escritorio.

Luego acompaño a esos objetos misticos suicidas, la impresora y la mesa donde habia estado la impresora, pero aun asi, Dess sostuvo con sus manos los papeles, y continuo hojeandolos mas y mas rapido.

Hacia ya dos años que la computadora habia empezado a encontrar errores y cada ves mas, pero ¿Qué podia haber hecho el? Nada realmente, solo espero que los errores se arreglaran solos, pero obviamente habian llegado a un punto critico y ahora todo el sistema habia fallado. O sea, el Plan Red…

¡Pero no importaba! Si Dess podia encontrar cual habia sido el ultimo error que la computadora habia encontrado a Tiempo, podia, con algo de dificultad, quizas, arreglar el error si no era tan complejo.

Mientras que mas cosas comenzaban a volar en la habitacion, chocando con todo lo que habia en paso, y mientras que el techo comenzaba a rajarse y abrirse, Dess encontro el ultimo error y quedo congelado por unos segundos.

_Estamos jodidos._

No habia nada que hacer. Un error de esa magnitud no era reparable. Solo quedaba una cosa que hacer.

Metio su mano entre su ropa y se saco un colgante que era, efectivamente, una llave. Se acerco al ultimo panel que no habia tomado vuelo, y lo corrio, revelando que, detrás de este, en el medio de la pared predregosa que empezaba a rajarse, habia una abertura para una llave. La introdujo rapidamente pero vacilo antes de girarla.

Giro la llave y el zumbido magnetico ceso, y los objetos que volaban calleron al piso, y todo quedo en silencio.

La respiracion de Dess era agitada, pero no importaba eso ahora. Volvio a leer la pagina que habia tomado de la impresora nuevamente, incredulo, y fue ahí, al observar lo que habia causado la Falla del Sistema, que se dio cuenta de una terrible verdad. Soltando la hoja, y llevandose sus dos temblantes manos a su cara, Dess dijo, finalmente:

-¡Todos vamos a morir!


	2. 1

PARTE I

EL PRINCIPE DEL CREPUSCULO

Y

EL REGRESO DE LOS SITH

**Capitulo 1: Y asi comienza la Oscuridad**

"_El ultimo enemigo que sera derrotado sera la muerte_"

-Dicho Neutrali

**PRESENTE (60 DCIG)**

ZENOR

El rostro de Jaden Korr Reese choco contra la blanca y aspera nieve, manchando aquel blanco puro de rojiza sangre, que emergia sin cesar de la cara del Gran Maestro Jedi.

Una violenta briza invernal movio los pelos del rostro de la cara del hombre, revelando que la sangre efectiva de diversos tajos que, al parecer, habian sido provocados por un cuchillo o material cortante, pero esas no eran las peores heridas que tenia en ese momento.

Tenia una bala metalica encrustada en algun punto de su abdomen, que, tambien de alli emergia una infinita laguna de sangre calida y rojiza. Pero lo peor de todo era que tenia una gran barra metalica introducida violentamente de un lado de su pierna al otro.

Los ropajes del jedi estaban casi del todo rojos de tanta sangre que estaba perdiendo, y a la vez humedos no solo por la sangre sino por la cantidad de nieve que estaba callendo.

Jaden intento levantarse de la nieve, pero sin éxito. El dolor de su pierna le impedia hacer fuerza para ponerse de pie.

Observo, dolido, el lugar por donde habia venido y noto que habia dejado marcado todo su camino por una gran linea de sangre, obviamente, de el. Eso le comenzo a preocupar, no solo por el hecho que habia animales carroñeros locales que lo venian siguiendo desde hace rato, esperando que muriera para deleitarse con sus restos, sino que los sith podrian seguirlo tambien.

Los sith…

Hacia, mas o menos, tres meses atrás, Jaden se habia embarcado en la busqueda de los supuestos sith extinctos, acorde a la grabacion Red, y, como dice el dicho, quien busca encuentra. Hacia dos dias habia encontrado a los sith en el Planeta de Zenor, al lado de una antigua fortaleza de Lord AJ que tenia un inmenso ojo luminico en su parte superior.

Alli, Jaden habia observado que los sith estaban preparando alguna especie de ritual satanico, o algo por el estilo. Jaden lo hubiera comunicado inmediatamente, en caso que le pasara algo, pero el problema fue que fue descubierto antes que pudiera contactarse.

Los sith lo encontraron y lo torturaron un rato bastante largo, y luego fue Nihl quien le produjo esas cortadas en la cara con un cuchillo, guardando cada gota de sangre que salia de su cuerpo en un frasco, lo cual, perturbo bastante a Jaden, comenzando a sospechar que clase de ritual harian los sith.

Luego de eso, Camus le habria incrustado en su pierna esa barra metalica, y segundos despues, Jaden, con mucho dolor, se las ingenio para escapar, pero no sin recibir un disparo metalico de Camus.

Y ahora alli estaba, herido, tirado en la nieve, sumido de dolor. ¿Qué podia hacer? No mucho realmente, su nave estaba demasiado lejos, y con tanta nieve, no sabria bien como encontrar el camino, ademas del hecho que estaba herido y le costaba movilizarse.

¿Qué podia hacer?

Se decidio rapidamente. Tenia que dejar de perder sangre para llegar a su nave, o moriria antes de eso.

Se saco rapidamente su cinto jedi, y pese a estar sumido en dolor, lo ato con extrema presion en su pierna, para cortar la circulacion alli.

Coloco ambas de sus manos, en un extremo del metal que tenia incrustado en la pierna y mientras vacilaba de lo que iba a hacer, comenzo a respirar agitadamente.

Era algo insano y demencial, pero no habia otra opcion.

Con gran velocidad y fuerza, extrajo la gran barra metalica de su pierna, dejandola caer a su lado, llena de sangre y con algunos pequeños pedazos que parecian ser carne.

El grito que Jaden solto al hacer eso no podria ser descripto, pero, se podria ser que fue uno plagado de dolor que retumbo por todo el lugar.

Sangre comenzo a fluir con mas velocidad donde habia sacado la barra, pese a haber cortado la circulacion. Con sus manos temblando de dolor, Jaden saco su sable laser y lo prendio, y conteniendo el dolor a venir, acerco su sable a la herida de la pierna, quemando los lugares por donde salia sangre, cellandolos con la quemadura del sable, dejando una gran cicatriz, chasmuscando su carne. Eso aguantaria por un tiempo al menos.

En cuanto termino con su pierna, guardo su sable, aun lleno de dolor, e intento pararse nuevamente.

Esta vez pudo, aunque algo tambaleante, comenzo a caminar lentamente, entre la nieve, rengueando violentamente…

TERMINUS

Anakin Stark estaba sentado en una gran habitacion en la residencia Reese. Era, en verdad, una habitacion para meditar mas que nada, y eso era, lo que el jedi estaba haciend. La habitacion tenia unas ventanas, pero estaban con sus persianas entre cerradas, permitiendo que poca luz entrara, y habia unos pequeños sillones sin respaldo en el medio de la habitacion.

Anakin estaba sentado en uno de esos, con sus piernas cruzadas, y ojos cerrados, tratando de meditar con ayuda de la Fuerza.

Estaba en suma tranquilidad, no habia nada raro.

Podia sentir la prescencia de Serynna y Ben en la sala de estar en la residencia, mientras que Kiefer estaba en su habitacion haciendo algo con su ordenador. No sentia por ningun lado a Jack, Verenyz, Han o Josh. La Fuerza le decia que ellos estaban en el templo jedi, asi que no se preocupo demasiado.

Continuo mirando todo con la Fuerza. Fuera de la residencia habia una gran paz. El clima era agradable, tanto que Anakin se sentia fuera de hecho, bajo plena luz del sol, pese a estar dentro. Podia escuchar una leve briza haciendo bailar un par de hojas tiradas. Que paz.

Pero esas cosas no eran destinadas a durar.

La meditacion de Anakin se transformo en algo inesperado. Anakin comenzo, sin previo aviso, a escuchar susurros, y voces sin sentido. Parecia que no decian nada al principio, pero luego se concentro y pudo distinguir unos fragmentos de lo que las voces deican.

_Falla del Sistema…_

_Imposible el….perfecto!_

_No pued…..computadora_

_Dess, tienes que …._

_Estamos jod…_

Anakin abrio sus ojos violentamente, intentando salir de esa meditacion, y las voces callaron instantaneamente. No entendia mucho que habia sido eso, pero al parecer, por lo que sintio a traves de la fuerza, era una conversacion entre usuarios de la Fuerza.

Le parecia extraño, pues no reconocio ninguna de las voces, asi que no podian ser jedi, pero tampoco parecian ser sith, pues el aura que habia detectado a traves de la fuerza no era ni oscuro ni luminoso. ¿Qué habria sido eso? No lo sabia, pero queria averiguarlo.

El Jedi volvio a cerrar sus ojos, y esta ves solo oyo una de las voces y una vez mas, solo fragmentos de lo que esta decia.

_El Señor oscuro….Crepusculo…..Principe y Emperador….Plan Red….¡Legado de Jim Red!_

Y luego no escucho nada mas. Al parecer las voces se habian callado, o habian detectado que alguien los estaba escuchando. Anakin no lo sabia, pero no podia evitar sentirse perturbado. Esas voces habian mencionado a un Señor oscuro, al Plan Red y al legado de Jim Red. ¿Cuál seria la relacion entre estas cosas? No sabia. Quizas, cuando Jaden volviera, debiera contarle sobre estas voces raras, quizas a Jaden le interzara esa informacion, ya que este se habia dedicado a investigar a Red desde hacia rato, pero no sabia cuando volveria Jaden.

Asi que, simplement se levanto de su meditacion, y salio de la habitacion y se dirigio a la sala de estar, pero al ver que Ben estaba en uno de sus intentos de galaneria, se dirigio a su habitacion para descansar un rato, y pensar.

Ben estaba sentado en un sillon, junto a Serynna, abrazandola con un brazo, mientras que hablaba, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa de galan.

Lo que pasaba es que Serynna parecia perdida ese dia. Al parecer habia algo que le preocupaba.

-Pareces preocupada, Princesa – Dijo Ben, con un poco de Seriedad - ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Es solo que…estoy preocupada por Jad – Comento Serynna, en voz baja – Se fue hace mas de dos meses y no se ha contactado ultimamente.

-Ah, vamos. No te preocupes por Jaden, el puede cuidarse solo. Seguramente anda por ahí, ocupado en algo. Es una maquina de matar, no creo que nada le haya pasado – Sonrio Ben tratando de comfortar a Serynna

-Espero que tengas razon – Dijo Serynna tras unos segundos.

-Hey, soy yo. Siempre tengo razon – Contesto Ben moviendo sus cejas sensualmente y apretujandose un poco mas con Serynna

-¿Si? – Comento Serynna, tambein acercandose un poco mas a Ben – Si nunca te equivocas ¿Qué es lo que hare yo ahora?

-Pues, me besaras apasionadamente

-¿Tan seguro estas? – Dijo Serynna acercando sus labios a los de Ben

-Exesivamente seguro

Una milesima antes de que los labios de ambos entraran en contacto, una horrenda musica comenzo a sonar en todo volumen por la casa, lo que provoco que ambos se separaran del susto, poniendose de pie.

La musica, como Serynna ya sospechaba, provenia de la habitacion de Kiefer, asi que sin mas preambulos, se marcho a la pieza del muchacho, seguida de cerca por Ben, que parecia algo fastidiado que la musica los haya interrumpido.

La mujer golpeo tres veces la puerta de la habitacion de Kiefer, pero sin respuesta. Claro, ¿Cómo iba a escuchar los golpes de la puerta si la musica estaba a mas no poder?.

Serynna abrio la puerta y observo que Kiefer estaba sentado en su computadora, con los parlantes a todo volumen y ademas, el muchacho estaba con auriculares puestos a la vez.

Kiefer habia crecido bastante en los ultimos años, no solo en altura. Ahora utilizaba el pelo en un estilo de flequillo similar al de su maestro y hermano, Jaden, y hasta habia ganado un poco de peso para pareserse mas a su maestro.

-¡Kiefer, Baja la musica por favor! – Alzo su voz Serynna sobre la musica, pero el joven parecio no escucharla.

No era una cuestion de escucharla o no. Serynna estaba totalmente segura que Kiefer la habia sentido entrar a la pieza con la Fuerza, y simplemente no queria hacerle caso. Creo que no hace falta decir que Kiefer estaba pasando por la faceta del "Adolescente Rebelde" y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer facilmente.

-¡Kiefer, Apaga la musica o lo hare yo! – Dijo nuevamente Serynna, pero al ver que su hermano no se daba vuelta ni para mirarla, ignorandola por completo, prosiguio – Bueno, tu te la buscaste.

Utilizando la Fuerza, Serynna desenchufo la computadora y parlantes de la pared, provocando que la casa cayera de golpe, en un gran silencio. Kiefer salto de su silla al notar el silencio y observo a Serynna enfadado.

-¡Hey, porque hiciste eso? Estaba Escuchando – Gruño Kiefer

-Si, lo se, tu y todo Terminus estaban escuchando esa basofia de musica – Comento Serynna – Te adverti dos veces que bajaras el volumen.

-Pues, yo no te escuche – Dijo indignado Kiefer

-Pues ahora si me escuchas. No pongas la musica fuerte.

-Jaden me hubiera dejado ponerla a todo volumen – Reprocho el joven

-Si, claro. Jaden directamente te habria destruido la computadora sin preguntar – Dijo Serynna, y sin previo aviso, el rostro de Kiefer cambio de enojo a repentina sorpresa, con una mescla de temor, pero Serynna prosiguio – Ademas, no puedes simp…

-Shh, Callate – Dijo Kiefer, como si estuviera tratando de escuchar algo

-¿Cómo me dices asi?

-Enserio, callate – Dijo Kiefer ahora, nuevamente fastidiado - ¿No escuchas?

Serynna hizo silencio por un segundo, pues, al parecer algo escuchaba Kiefer.

_Serynna, Kiefer, ¡Escuchenme!_

Una voz dolida invadio la cabeza de Serynna, lo que provoco que esta quedara congelada en su lugar. Pero no fue solo una voz, una imagen mental comenzo a formarse en la cabeza de la mujer.

Podia observar a su hermano mayor alli tirado en la nieve, sangrando, mal herido, llamandolos.

_¡Escuchenme!_

Y luego la voz cayo sin previo aviso, y la imagen desaparecio de la mente de los dos Reese. Ben estaba detrás de Serynna mirando a los dos sin entender un comino.

Serynna y Kiefer se miraron por unos segundos con algo de temor en sus rostros pero luego asintieron. Serynna se dio vuelta y salio de la habitacion, seguida por Kiefer, y Ben.

-Hey, hey – Interrumpio Ben mientras que Anakin se acercaba ellos por un pasillo– ¿A dónde van?

-Se donde esta Jaden – Dijo Serynna

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto Anakin - ¿Dónde?

-En Zenor – Contesto Kiefer antes que Serynna

-¿Y? – Pregunto Ben - ¿Qué con el?

-Esta herido. Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo – Contesto Serynna

Nadie dijo nada mas, simplemente se dirigieron al elevador, para dirigirse, sin perder tiempo, a los hangares.

ZENOR

No caia nieve al lado de la Torre de Lord AJ, seguramente, por la fuerza oscura que dominaba la zona. El lugar estaba bastante calido, tan asi, que parecia la entrada a las puertas del infierno.

Habia una gran apertura en la tierra, en forma semi circular, que, cualquiera que se asomara, podia observar que en el fondo de esa gran apertura, habia un inmenso oceano de lava, pero estaba exesivamente sumergido, a mas de mil metros de profundidad.

Camus y Nihl estaban parados al lado de la fosa, observando la lava debado, como si nada, mientras que los otros sith, Shade, Hiro, Clevan y Anqueen estaban parados, formando un circulo a una distancia prudente del agujero, con sus sables prendidos en mano.

La torre de Lord AJ lucia, como desde hacia dos años, ese gran ojo formado de rayos y fuego sobre su cima, observando todo lo que sucedia abajo con interez. La luz emitida por el ojo iluminaba principalmente a la foza y a Nihl y Camus, como si fuera un reflector de un espectaculo.

Camus estaba vestido con un oscuro traje de cuero y un tapado del mismo material, mientras que Nihl aun continuaba usando sus tipicas armaduras y ropas sith.

-Empezemos con esto – Dijo Camus sin observar a Nihl y sin dejar de mirar a la lava.

-¿Estas seguro? – Contesto Nihl con su helada voz – Si esto sale mal, nuestro plan estara perdido.

-No saldra mal, Nihl. Gracias a la intromision de Korr tenemos el elemento que nos estaba faltando: La sangre del Enemigo. Asi que todo estara bien.

-Asi espero

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, asi que prosiguieron con su perverso plan.

De entre sus ropas, Camus saco un pequeño frasco lleno de tierra. Era tierra de Fenor.

-"_Tierra de su planeta natal, o de aquel lugar que el llamo hogar_" – Recito Camus tirando el contenido del frasco a la fosa de lava

Nihl tambein metio su mano entre sus propios ropajes y saco un frasco cargado con cenizas. Eso habia sido, quizas, lo mas dificil de conseguir. Al parecer el Sith Bane las habia robado hacia 4 años y llevo su tiempo recuperarlas.

-"_Restos de su padre, o de aquel hombre que lo consideraba como tal_" – Anuncio Nihl, tambien dejando caer las cenizas por la apertura

Camus saco su sable de su cinto, y con la cara mas sadica que uno pudiera imaginar, prendio su sable, y extendio su brazo sobre la foza.

-"_Carne del Aprendiz, dada voluntariamente_" – Prosiguio Camus, y con un movimiento rapido y despiadado, se corto una mano, dejandola caer por el agujero. No grito ni nada. Parecia ya no sentir dolor alguno.

Camus apago su sable y lo colgo en su cinto, mientras Nihl se acercaba a el. Cuando Nihl estuvo a su lado, Camus prosiguio Recitando:

-"_Ojo del hijo, brutalmente tomado_" – Y con un movimiento violento, con su mano restante, Camus arrando el ojo derecho de Nihl, que tampoco parecia afeactado por dolor o nada. Camus arrojo el ojo a la foza y en cuanto el ojo toco la lava, de la nada, broto otro ojo en la cara de Nihl.

Nihl saco de un pequeño bolso que habia cerca una mano congelada, en perfecto estado, y se acerco con ella a la fosa.

-"_Carne del interesado, conservada_" – Nihl dejo caer la mano lentamente al pozo y luego saco de entre sus ropas, un frasco que parecia un tubo de ensayo lleno de sangre – "_El poder del lado oscuro sera desatado, y con la sangre del enemigo, El Señor Oscuro se levantara de Nuevo!_"

Nihl dejo caer toda la sangre que habia en el recipiente, e instantaneamente el y camus se alejaron de la fosa a gran velocidad, uniendose a los otros sith que formaban el circulo.

El Gran ojo sobre la torre lanzo un intenzo rayo negro a la foza y todo comenzo a temblar.

La luz del cielo comenzo a desaparecer, juntandose en un punto, ensima de la fosa, como si ese punto estuviera succionando la luz. Varios relampagos se escucharon, y de ese punto aun luminico, todo oscurecio. No se veia nada ya.

Sin previo aviso, un gran az de luz cilindrico cayo del cielo de manera sostenida, sobre la foza, segando la vista de todos los presentes, mientras que ese haz de luz, continuaba absorviendo la luz de todos lados.

Habia un colosal disturbio en la Fuerza…

TERMINUS

Jack y Verenyz estaban en la sala del consejo, que estaba vacia, observando la ciudad de Terminus.

Verenyz tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Jack, mientras que este observaba a la calma ciudad.

-Todo esta muy tranquilo, ¿No crees? – Comento Jack, pasando un brazo sobre Verenyz, para abrazarla.

-Si, muy tranquilo.

En eso, entro Kammi a la habitacion, caminando elegantemente.

-Jack, Verenyz – Comenzo la bella mujer – Tienen una llamada

-¿De Quien? – Pregunto Jack dandose vuelta para observar a la mujer

-De Serynna, al parecer dice que saldran a buscar al Gran Maestro Reese – Contesto Kammi

-Pero si nadie sabe donde esta – Intervinio Verenyz

-Pues al parecer…Por la fuerza

Kammi quedo congelada al observar la ventana lo que sucedia fuera. Jack y Verenyz volvieron a mirar la ventana para ver que era lo que la jedi miraba y tambien quedaron congelados.

La luz emitida por el radiente sol estaba desapareciendo en segundos, pese a que aun se podia ver al sol brillar en lo alto del cielo.

La ciudad se sumio rapidamente en oscuridad y no se lo vio mas al sol. Las luces del cuarto del consejo tambien se extinguieron. Nada se podia ver.

De la nada, los tres jedi calleron al piso, plagados de dolor. Habia una gigantesca vibracion en la fuerza, tan grande que sentian que tenian un taladro en la cabeza que les perforaba el cerebro. Era algo infernal. El dolor comenzo a apoderarse de ellos.

Serynna, Anakin, Ben y Kiefer estaban ya en el hangar cuando la oscuridad total cayo. No se podian ver unos a los otros. No se veia nada de nada.

-Serynna ¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto Kiefer con algo de temor

Antes de que la mujer pudiera responder algo, esta cayo al piso sumida de dolor. Sentia que su cabeza estaba por estallar, la Fuerza…habia un caos en la fuerza. Al parecer Kiefer, Ben y Anakin tambien calleron al piso, pues ella podia escuchar que ellos tambien sufrian. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Anakin sentia que no solo su cabeza iba a estallar, sino que todo su cuerpo. El sufrimiento era indescriptible, y ensima, para complementar, comenzo a oir esas misteriosas voces de nuevo.

_¡Esta Pasando! ¡Esta Pasando!_

_¡Esta Fallando! ¡Estamos Jodidos! _

Las voces se convirtieron de repente, en gritos de sufirimiento, pues, al parecer, los que habrian estado hablando, tambien comenzaron a sentir aquel terrible dolor a travez de la fuerza.

En la sala del consejo, los tres jedi continuaron sufriendo hasta que, de la nada, se detuvo, pero la oscuridad continuo.

Como pudieron, se levantaron en plena oscuridad, y escucharon un gran estruendo, como si algo hubiera explotado.

Luz roja comenzo a invadir la ciudad, pues con el estruendo, todo el cielo se volvio rojo sangriento. La luz de los reflectores de la habitacion del consejo volvio, pero tambien, emitian luz roja.

-¿Qué carajo esta pasando aquí? – Dijo Jack sin dejar de mirar el rojo cielo

ZENOR

Los sith continuaban obsevando como el gran haz de luz en forma cilindrica seguia penetrando la fosa. Ahora, lava habia comenzado a emerger, mesclandose con la luz, y metiendose dentro de ese blanco cilindro que era la luz. Humo negro comenzo tambien a surgir de los lugares libres de la foza.

El Cielo se habia tornado completamente rojo, y el Gran Ojo de la Torre continuaba observando impaciente.

Una voz macabra comenzo a flotar por el aire. La voz del ojo.

_Rise!_

La voz oscura comenzo a repetir eso.

Camus identifico la voz rapidamente. "Rise" en galactico antiguo significaba "Levantate". Asi que Camus tambien comenzo a repetir la Frase.

Nihl le siguio, repitiendo la frase, y luego todos los sith, repitiendo la misma frase, en galactico antiguo, una y otra ves.

_Rise! Rise! Rise!_

Todos los sith callaron cuando de repente, de entre el haz de luz blanca, emergio una mano esqueletica, y luego, lentamente, salio todo el cuerpo hecho de huesos.

Huesos parecian algo demacrados, y quemados. Aquel esqueleto, ya fuera del haz, dio un paso entre el humo negro, y de la nada, venas comenzaron a brotar sobre sus huesos. Al siguiente paso, sus musculos y carne, cubrieron todos los huesos y al otro paso, el hombre quedo cubierto con su piel y pelo.

El hombre desnudo abrio sus ojos, y los sith observaron que no habia nada alli, solo luz, pero en cuanto el hombre pestaño, estos se convirtieron en sus usuales ojos amarillos sith.

El Humo negro lo envolvio, creandole, al tocarlo, sus ropas de elegancia usuales, y luego, el humo se desvanecio, junto con el gran haz de luz.

La abertura en el piso se cerro instantaneamente, pero el cielo continuo rojo.

El hombre parecia tener aproximadamente 25 años y parecia en perfecto estado fisico y condiciones. Con sus infernales ojos amarillos observo a todos los sith a su alrededor y no pudo evitar soltar una sadica y diabolica carcajada.

-Mi Lord – Dijo Camus tras acercarse unos pasos y arrodillarse frente al sith.

Todos los demas sith imitaron el movimiento y se arrodillaron ante el sith.

-Todo se ha hecho acorde a lo planeado – Dijo Nihl, observando firmemente al hombre revivido.

-Asi veo – Dijo El Sith Lord regresado de la Muerte, y luego observo a Camus – Mi espada laser, Camus

-Por supuesto, Mi Lord – De entre sus ropajes, Camus saco un sable laser y se lo entrego al perverso sith de pie.

El Sith tomo su sable y se lo colgo en su cinto y observo a todos los sith. Clevan estaba alli, si, el Leal Clevan; tambien, Shade y Anqueen, como era de esperarse, pero ¿Quién era ese sith Nuevo?

-Todas caras familiares – Dijo El Hombre – Pero ¿quien es este desconocido?

-Ese es Hiro, Mi Lord – Dijo Camus

-Asi veo – Dijo el hombre con algo de asco en su voz y luego se dio vuelta observando a los demas sith – Yo soy el nuevo Señor Oscuro de los Sith, por lo menos, hasta el regreso del Gran Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Ahora, Jurenme lealtad o sufran su muerte.

-Por supuesto, Mi Lord – Dijo Camus – Yo, Lord Camus, le juro lealtad con mi vida al nuevo Señor Oscuro de los Sith, Lord Soran.

El Hombre, Lord Soran, sonrio con sadismo y prosiguio.

-Ahora los demas, ¡Juren lealtad! – Rugio Soran mientras que el cielo continuaba sangrando rojo.

Zenor

Los 4 jovenes jedi y el wookie aterrizaron la nave lejos de la torre, la rampa de la Dragon Herat se abrio lentamente en medio de chorros de vapor, de ella salieron los 4 jovenes quienes fueron recibidos por la ventizca helada, afectando visiblemente a Serynna

- Cielos!! Que endemoniado frio hace aquí!! –dijo la chica temblando-

- Y bien Sery…sientes algo? –dijo Kiefer e hizo una pausa- que no sea frio?

- Espera, espera! Esto no es facil, hay…demasiada oscuridad, lo siento, siento su precencia, sin embargo no logro ubicarlo

- Vamos Sery!! Esfuerzate mas…Jaden nos necesita! –le decia el joven algo desesperado-

- Tranquilo, Tranquilo Kief –dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos y levantando sus manos para extender su fuerza en busqueda de Jaden – Nada! Siento que esta ahí…pero la oscuridad nubla mis sentidos –dijo la joven decepcionada-

- Intentemos algo –Dijo Anakin- Serynna ponte en el medio y Kiefer, Ben y yo te rodearemos, haremos una especie de barrera con la Fuerza para quitar un poco la oscuridad y ver si asi te es mas facil localizarlo…te parece?

Serynna asintió con su cabeza y se coloco en el centro de los tres chicos

- Ahora concentrémonos lo mas profundamente que podamos y ustedes traten de bloquear la oscuridad yo me enfocare en Jaden- asi lo hicieron los tres extendieron sus brazos a los lados formando una figura triangular, dejando a la chica en el centro quien cerro sus ojos y extendio sus manos expandiendo su uso de la Fuerza.

Bastaron unos minutos para que Serynna localizara a su hermano, los jóvenes jedi se veian algo agotados por el bloqueo de la oscuridad, pero por fortuna habian tenido éxito…

- ¿Y bien…lo encontraste?

- Si!....esta muy cerca de la torre, esta muy mal herido y hay animales cerca de el acechando y esperando su muerte para devorarlo…¡Debemos darnos prisa!

- Llevemos la nave –sugirio Ben –

- No, no debemos dar motivos de que nos descubran, debemos de ir con nuestros propios medios, utilicemos la Fuerza, ella nos aydara, andando

-¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?-Dijo Kiefer, preocupado

- Llegaremos, lo prometo, no estoy dispuesta a perder a nadie mas….ahora vamos!!

-¡Chewajaca! –Dijo Ben - Quedate en la nave…yo te avisare cuando lleguemos con Jaden para que vayas por nosotros

Los Jedi utilizando la Fuerza corrieron lo mas rapido que podian, aunque la fuerte ventizca no los dejaba avanzar tan rapido como querian, el frio era casi insoportable, pero ellos trataban de ignorarlo, su unico pensamiento era llegar cuanto antes al lado de Jaden y poder rescatarlo.

Sin embargo habia algo que nublaba sus pensamientos, una energia oscura y maligna que rodeaba todo ese lugar y entre mas se acercaban al area de la torre, mas fuerte la sentian hasta el grado de llegar a ser sumamente molesta para los jóvenes jedi.

-¿Pueden sentirlo? Es insoportable!-Dijo Anakin

-Si, es una vibra negativa, oscura- Agrego Ben

- ¿Creen que Jaden sobreviva hasta que lo encontremos?-Pregunto con temor Kiefer

- Lo hara!....se que lo hara –gritaba la joven para que la escucharan ya que el ruido del aire era muy fuerte –sigamos! Ya falta poco…la Fuerza me lo dice! Vamos!!

Era difícil ver entre la nieve, aparte de que ya empezaba a obscurecer, habia cumulos de nieve por todos lados, las ráfagas de viento con nieve hacian aun mucho mas difícil el encontrar a Jaden…pero los jóvenes no desistieron

-Sery…sientes algo, lo sientes cerca?-Pregunto Kiefer

- Si, estamos cerca…de echo muy cerca-dijo la chica mirando a un grupo de animales que esperaban algo y señalando con su dedo- Es ahí! Vamos, deshagamosnos de esas criaturas –dijo con temor en su voz, pero no temor por las bestias sino por Jaden, su hermano-

Ben y Anakin se encargaron de las bestias y Serynna y Kiefer corrieron hacia un pequeño cumulo de nieve en el cual sobresalian algunas ropas

- Jaden!...Jaden!! –decia desesperada tomando el cuerpo de Jaden y recargandolo sobre ella- Jaden…por la Fuerza! hablame!

- Maestro? ….Maestro!! por favor…resiste!! – Dijo Kiefer

-¿Como esta? – Inquirio Anakin

Ben tomo su comunicador y dijo: Chewajaca!! Rapido trae la nave al sector 17017-5 Alfa


End file.
